


Yes Homo || Kürbistumor

by Tsukiahiru



Category: German Youtube, GermanLetsPlay - Fandom, freedomsquad, paluten
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friends to Lovers, Klassenfahrt, M/M, POV First Person, POV Paluten, Pining, Videogames, freedomsquad - Freeform, wattpad is shit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiahiru/pseuds/Tsukiahiru
Summary: Eine wundervolle kleine Story, die die Geschichte der 17-jährigen Schüler Manu und Palle erzählt. Sie fahren zusammen mit Dado und Micha auf Klassenfahrt, und finden dort mehr als sie sich erhofft hatten.
Relationships: Germanletsplay & Maudado, Germanletsplay & Paluten, Germanletsplay & Zombey, Germanletsplay/Paluten, Kürbistumor - Relationship, Paluten & Maudado, Paluten & Zombey, Zombey & Maudado
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Yes Homo || Kürbistumor

Kichernd werfe ich Dado, der eine Sitzreihe vor uns neben Micha sitzt, ein weiteres Gummibärchen an den Kopf. Neben mir tut Manu alles um nicht laut loszuprusten und läuft dabei schon ganz rot im Gesicht an. "Psst, Palette, lass mich mal." flüstert er und nimmt mir die Tüte vorsichtig ab, um sie über Dado zu halten. In diesem Augenblick geht ein gewaltiger Ruck durch den Bus und alle werden nach vorne geworfen. Die Gummibärchen ergießen sich aus der Tüte über Dados Haare und Nacken, um dann seinen Rücken runterzufallen. Kurz ist es still, dann: "ALTER ICH HASSE EUCH".  
Dado schreit durch den ganzen Bus. Das bringt alle Gespräche unserer Klassenkameraden zum stoppen und es ist ruhig, während die meisten ihre Köpfe recken um zu sehen was passiert ist. Jetzt können Manu und ich nicht mehr an uns halten. Wir bekommen keine Luft mehr, ich weine und auch bei Manu kann ich Lachtränen erkennnen. Derweil hat sich Dado zu uns umgedreht und schaut uns mit einem wütenden Blick des Todes an, der überhaupt nicht zu ihm passt. Das verbessert die Situation von Manu, der sich sogar die Brille abgsetzen musste, und mir nicht wirklich. Inzwischen sind wir zur Lachen-ohne-Geräusch-Phase eines Lachflashes übergegangen. Auch Michas melodisches Kichern ist nun sehr deutlich zu hören. Nur Dado scheint nicht sehr amüsiert.  
Wenig später hat sich die Lage wieder etwas beruhigt und auch unsere Klassenkameraden haben wieder anderes zu tun. Dado und Micha sammeln die Gummibärchen aus den Sitzen und vom Boden wieder auf, und auch Manu und ich helfen mit. "Dado, du hast da noch welche in der Kapuze, komm mal her." Auf Manus Bitte hin steht Dado wieder auf und lehnt sich nach hinten, zu Manu, der sich über die Sitze beugt und nach dessen Kapuze greift. Und prompt eine handvoll aufgelesene Gummibärchen hineinschmeißt. Micha und Ich kichern und Dado gibt nur ein genervtes "Manuuu" von sich.

Um vier Uhr Nachmittags kommen wir nach 8 Stunden Busfahren endlich in Berlin an. Auf den letzten Metern hat sich unsere Klasenlehrerin das Busfahrermikrophon geschnappt und ist gerade dabei uns zu belehren. Natürlich hören ich und Manu nicht zu, sonderen zeigen uns kichernd und flüsternd gegenseitig Gamingmemes. "Patrick und Manuel, und auch die Herren und Damen dahinten in der letzten Reihe, hätten Sie den Anstand auch zuzuhören, bitte", ermahnt uns Frau Kirschner, "Sie sind doch jetzt alt genug. Also, nochmal für alle. Ich weiß, dass Sie jetzt schon alt genug sind um Alkohol und andere Genussmittel zu kaufen-" ein Raunen und Kichern geht durch die Menge, "und ich weiß, dass auch einige bereits 18 sind. Ich möchte Sie trotzdem dazu anhalten es nicht zu übertreiben, und außerdem darauf hinweisen, dass Alkoholkonsum in der Jugendherberge untersagt ist. Die vollständige Belehrung und die Planung der nächsten Tage machen wir dann gleich zum Abendessen um 18:30 Uhr."

Nachdem wir auf dem Parkplatz vor der Jugendherberge am Wannsee halten und uns mit 40 anderen Leuten um den Zutritt zur Gepäckklappe prügeln müssen, haben Micha, Dado und ich unsere Rollkoffer und Taschen gefunden und stehen nun am Rand der Gruppe. Nur Manu haben wir im Gedränge verloren. Plötzlich fängt Dado, der von uns Größte, an zu kichern und deutet nach vorn. "Hab Manu gefunden. Der kämpft noch mit seinem Gepäck." Und wenig später erblicke auch ich den unter zwei Taschen und einem Koffer vergrabenen Manjuel. So, wie er auf uns zu kommt, erinnert er mich ein bisschen an einen Einsiedlerkrebs. "Junge, was hast du denn alles dabei? Wir sind doch nur ne Woche hier." "Lasst euch -oof- übberaschen" antwortet dieser nur atemlos und zeigt uns ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

Später, als wir es tatsächlich bei der Abstimmung nach dem Abendessen geschafft haben zu viert ein Zimmer zu bekommen, lüftet Manu sein großes Geheimnis. Mit einem "Tadaa-" öfnet er den Deckel seines Koffers, und sofort beugen Dado, Micha und ich uns vor, um einen Blick hinein zu erhaschen. Und was für eine Ansicht uns da erwartet. Manu hat einen Supernintendo, einen Gamecube und seinen Laptop eingepackt, und neben Controllern und Kabeln finden wir sechs Energydrinks und Gummibärchen. "Omg, Manu, du bist ein Gott." quietscht Dado voller Freude, und auch Micha sieht sehr begeistert aus und lässt verlauten: "Ich liebe Retrogames." Mit funkelnden Augen schaut Manu uns an. "Ich weiß. Machen wir die Nacht durch?" Ich grinse. "Aber darauf kannst du zählen"

Ich gähne. "Manjuel, hast du noch Bock auf 'ne letzte Runde Mario Cart?" Keine Antwort. Ich schaue neben mich, und tatsächlich, Manu ist, angelehnt ans Bett hinter ihm, eingedöst. Dado und Micha schlafen ebenfalls schon, sie haben sich gegen halb drei bettfertig gemacht und sich dann eine Viertelstunde gestritten wer den unteren Teil des Hochbetts bekommt. Ich lege den Controller aus der Hand und lehne mich ebenfalls an den, gar nicht so gemütlichen, Bettrahmen. Die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum ist der Bildschirm von Manus Laptop, auf dem immer noch der Startbildschirm von Mario Cart läuft und der so alles flackernde Schatten werfen lässt. Wieder blicke ich zu Manu, und das Gefühl, welches in den letzten Monaten immer im Hintergrund lauerte, scheint mich wieder zu übermannen. Schon Anfang des Jahres hab ich mir endlich eingestehen können, bisexuell zu sein. Zuerst war der Gedanke offen zuzugeben auf mehrere Geschlechter zu stehen sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig, vor allem weil ich mich primär zu Frauen hingezogen fühle, aber meine seltenen Crush's auf Personen anderer Geschlechter konnte und wollte ich nicht mehr leugnen. Etwas peinlich berührt erinnere ich mich zum Beispiel an die Zeit als ich 12 Jahre und quasi bessesen von Edward Cullen aus Twilight war, und in der ich eigentlich schon damals hätte merken sollen, dass ich nicht ganz hetero bin. Auf jeden Fall hat es mich ganz fies erwischt, und irgendwie hab ich es in den letzten Wochen geschafft zu bemerken wie attraktiv Manu eigentlich ist.

Leise seufze ich und stupse Manu an, in einem Versuch ihn vorsichtig zu wecken. Nach zwei weiteren Bemühungen hebt er endlich seinen Kopf von den verschränkten Armen und blinzelt mich verschlafen an. "Hey Manu" flüstere ich und deute auf das Bett hinter ihm. "Ich glaube da drüben ist es ein bisschen gemütlicher." Manu murrt nur etwas unverständlich, steht auf und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Was mich zum kichern bringt, denn er muss sich aufgrund der geringen Höhe des Hochbetts nach vorne beugen. Als er jedoch anfängt sich sein T-shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen drehe ich mich schnell um und gehe zu meinem Koffer. Eigentlich sollte das auch gar kein Problem sein, Manu und ich kennen uns schon mindestens fünf Jahre und haben uns neben einigen Übernachtungen auch in einer unvergesslichen, chaotischen Woche einmal ein Zelt geteilt, aber jetzt scheint es mir irgenwie merkwürdig ihn beim umziehen zu beobachten. Mit meinem Schlafanzug (der aus einem einfachen, mir etwas zu großem T-shirt besteht) schleiche ich mich ins Bad.

Nach dem Zähneputzen und Waschen tapse ich durchs Zimmer und schiebe die Controller und Dosen die herumliegen ein biscchen zusammen, schalte den Super Nintendo aus und schließe Manus Laptop. Mit einem Finger über meiner Handytaschenlampe, damit diese nicht blendet, leuchte ich in Richtung Manu. "Schläfst du schon?", "Ne" antwortet er leise. Kurz herrscht Stille. "Palle?", "Mmh?", Manu zögert kurz. "Kannst du- Also- Würdest du mit hier unten schlafen?" "Auf dem Boden?", frage ich etwas verwirrt. "Ne. Hier. Also-", er hebt demonstrativ die Bettdecke ein Stück an. Mein Herz entschließt sich, sich spontan in einen Presslufthammer zu verwandeln und auch mein Gehirn scheint nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe zu sein. "W-was?", "Ach, vergiss es, dachte nur-", will Manu nun abwinken. "Ne, doch, kann ich machen. No homo, aber Kuscheln ist doch ganz nice.", versuche ich in einer normalen Stimmlage zu sagen und bin mir relativ scher, dass ich das nicht geschafft habe.

5 Minuten später liege ich relativ nah an Manu gekuschelt mit ihm in einem Bett. Wtf. Ich hoffe nur das Manu meinen Herzschlag, der sich immer noch nicht wirklich beruhigt hat, nicht hört. Irgendwann später, als ich schon fast weg bin, flüstert Manu, der anscheinend denkt dass ich schon eingeschlafen bin, "Hab dich lieb, Palettchen.". Sofort bin ich wieder hellwach und versuche alles dafür zu tun so still wie möglich zu bleiben. Hat er das- Kann das romantisch gemeint sein? Beste Freunde sagen sich das doch auch, oder? Und warum wollte Manu, dass ich bei ihm schlafe? Wahrscheinlich weil ihm ständig aufgrund seines niedrigen Blutdrucks und seinem schwachen Kreislauf kalt ist, aber vielleicht auch-

Ach was. Ich sollte mir erstmal nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen, wenn Manu was von mir wollen würde, romantisch gesehen, hätte er mir das doch bestimmt schon längst deutlich gemacht.

_Münster, 14.02.2019 (Valentinstag)_

_"Hey Pat, hab dir Schokolade mitgebracht, nur falls du-"_

_"Danke Manu, das ist ja sogar meine Lieblingssorte."_

_"Ja, weil ja heute-"_

_"Für die Matheprüfung meinst du? Aww, das ist echt lieb, danke, du weißt ja wie nervös ich deswegen bin."_

_Münster, 23.07.2019 (im Schwimmbad)_

_"Wow, deine Arme- eh auch deine Beine sind voll- hübsch."_

_"Wow, Manjuel, ich weiß das ich nicht der bestaussehendste Dude bin, aber du musst mich nicht gleich als Lauch bezeichnen."_

_"Aber-"_

_"Wer als erstes im Wasser ist, Manjuel~"_

_Münster, 16.08.19 (nach der Schule)_

_"Palle? Ich wollte dich fragen ob-, also-, Wollen wir heut Abend in der Stadt zusammen was essen gehen?"_

_"Klar, ich frag mal Dado und Micha ob die Zeit haben."_

_"Eh- Ich wollt dich eigentlich einladen."_

_"Keine Sorge Manu, das Geld können wir auch zusammenlegen."_

Jemand kichert. Etwas berührt mein Gesicht und es kitzelt. Instinktiv und im Halbschlaf versuche ich meine Hand zur Stelle zu bewegen, aber irgendwie.. liegt da was schweres drauf. Ich versuche es mit der anderen Hand und -watsch- ist eine merkwürdig nasse Masse auf meinem Gesicht. Schlaftrunken blinzle ich und versuche mit einer Hand das Zeug aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen. Micha und Dado kommen neben mir aus dem Kichern nicht mehr raus. Dann schaue ich erst zu meiner anderen Hand. Aha. Manu schläft darauf, stimmt, wir sind gestern zusammen ins Bett gegangen.  
Ich ziehe vorsichtig den Arm unter Manus Halsbeuge hervor, setze mich auf und nuschele dann ein müdes "Ihr seid gemein.", in die Richtung der Scherzkekse, an denen ich vorbeilaufe, um mir den Rasierschaum von Händen und Gesicht zu waschen.

"Wie kommt es eigentlich das ihr zusammen geschlafen habt?", fragt mich Micha später am Frühstückstisch. Manu und ich schauen uns kurz an, dann setzt er gleichzeitig mit mir an zu sprechen, "Eh- der Lattenrost oben war-" und "Manu war kalt und- oh, ja natürlich, außerdem war der Lattenrost kaputt". Etwas heiß im Gesicht und peinlich berührt schaue ich in die Müslischale, die vor mir steht. "Aaalles klar, der Lattenrost also." Micha grinst und dreht sich dann um Dado was zuzuflüstern, welcher anfängt zu lachen. "Eyy, lästert ihr etwa?", bringt sich nun auch ein immer noch sehr müde wirkender Manu empört ein.

Heute geht es mit unserem Teil der Gruppe erstmal auf eine Stadtrundfahrt mit dem Doppeldeckerbus durch Berlin, und da das Wetter gerade bewölkt und windig ist, wird das höchstwahrscheinlich einen großen Spaß machen. (Nicht.) Von uns Schülern versteht sowieso niemand so wirklich, warum wir Elftklässler noch Programm durch die Lehrer brauchen, fast jeder würde auch sehr gern selber die Stadt erkunden, oder wenigstens zusammen mit allen spaßige Sachen machen. Wenigstens haben wir Nachmittags frei.

Doch dann die Erlösung, es fängt an wie aus Eimern an zu schütten und unsere Kursleiterin kündigt nach dem Frühstück an, dass wir älteren Schüler hierbleiben oder uns in der Stadt frei und in Dreiergruppen bewegen dürfen. Und wer hätte es anders erahnt, fünf Minuten später hocken wir vier wieder auf unserem Zimmer und zocken.

Am Nachmittag hat der Regen etwas nachgelassen und wir beschließen, doch tatsächlich noch einmal rauszugehen. Wir fahren mit der U-bahn also eine Viertelstunde bis auf den Alexanderplatz und laufen von dort aus los. "Ey Leute, dadrüben ist einfach ein Gaming und Merchstore XY, lass dahin!", ruft Dado nach ein paar Straßenecken begeistert. Und schon stehen wir aufgeregt wie kleine Jungs in dem Laden und lassen unsere Blicke über Reihen und Regale gefüllt mit den coolsten (und teilweise sehr merkwürdigen) Sachen die sich Gamer und (in Dados und Manus Fällen) Animefans vorstellen können. "Palle, was meinst du, soll ich mir das wirklich holen?" Manu hält mir eine etwa unterarm-lange Nachbildung vom Master Sword aus 'The Legend of Zelda' unter die Nase. "Das ist schon echt cool, wieviel kostet das denn?"

40€ weniger und ein Mastersword später laufen wir auf der Suche nach etwas zu essen weiter, als es plötzlich wieder anfängt zu regnen. Schnell haben wir uns in eine Filiale der Drogeriemarktkette XY gerettet und kaufen uns dort zwei kleine Billig-Regenschirme. Als wir die Außenwelt wieder betreten, spannen wir diese auf und bemerken relativ schnell, dass die Schirme sehr viel kleiner als gedacht sind, sodass Micha sich einfach die Kapuze aufzieht und Dado den Schirm überlässt. Da ich mich leider heute morgen dazu entschlossen habe, ein T-shirt anzuziehen fange ich auch trotz der bis eben noch angenehmen Temperaturen an zu frösteln. Manu bemerkt das und zieht mich näher zu sich unter den Schirm. "Palette, frierst du?", "Ne, ist schon gut.", versuche ich es runterzuspielen und konzentriere mich darauf, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, da ich die Stellen wo er und ich uns berühren sehr deutlich spüren kann. "Och maan, halt an. Micha, Dado, geht ihr vor und sucht schon mal was?", seufzt Manu nun sichtlich ungeduldig, bleibt stehen und zieht mich mit sich unter einen überdachten Hauseingang. Dort zieht er seine Strickjacke, die quasi schon sein Markenzeichen ist, weil er sie immer an hat, aus und reicht sie mir. "Zieh an, los.", "Aber dann frierst du-", "Quatsch" antwortet er nur und zaubert aus seinem Rucksack einen einfachen Pinken Hoodie mit Aufdruck. "Dankeschön.", nuschele ich und sage dann erstaunt, "Oh, ich wusste gar nicht das du Merch von EinKruemelchen hast."

"So, jetzt komm ran." Manu nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich wieder zu sich, damit er den Regenschirm über unsere Köpfe halten kann. Und dann laufen wir weiter. Und Manu lässt meine Hand einfach nicht mehr los.

Fünf Minuten später sitzen wir mit Dado und Micha in einem Burgerladen, der sehr klein und gemütlich eingerichtet ist. Und Manu.. hat meine Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen. Beziehungsweise schon, zum Zusammenfalten des Regenschirms, als wir den Imbiss betreten haben, aber dann hat er sie mir wieder erwartungsvoll entgegengehalten, und als er fragt, ob das für mich in Ordnung ist, kann ich, mittlerweile tomatenrot und immer noch in Manus viel zu große Jacke gekuschelt, nur nicken. Manu grinst und sagt dann in einem vollen Laden, vor allen Menschen, vor Dado und Micha im ernstesten Tonfall, den ich ihn je benutzen haben hören, "Du bist süß, Palettchen."  
Kurzschluss. Das kann definitiv nicht nur platonisch gemeint gewesen sein. Manu und Micha tauschen kurz einen Blick aus und Micha lächelt und nickt kurz. Die stecken doch hundert pro unter einer Decke. Oh Gott, was ist wenn sie meinen Crush auf Manu bemerkt haben und mich jetzt vorführen wollen. Aber das würden sich doch meine bestesten Freunde niemals erlauben, auch wenn wir uns immer pranken, würde das doch zu weit gehen, oder?

"Palle?" Ich schaue von der Tischplatte hoch, die ich in Gedanken versunken sehr intensiv betrachtet habe. Manu flüstert nun, und Dado und Micha, die sich gerade ein bisschen lauter als sonst unterhalten, scheinen uns absichtlich nicht zu beachten, um uns ein bisschen Privagssphäre zu geben.  
"Wenn du nicht magst, oder dir das unangenehm ist, sagst du es mir, ja? Ich dachte nur, dass das hier vielleicht von gegenseitigem Interesse-", ich hätte nicht geadacht das meine Wangen noch wärmer werden konnten. "Manu, ich-, also j-ja. Es ist von gegenseitigem Interesse." falle ich ihm ins Wort und schaue dann peinlich berührt zur Seite. Meine Hand in seiner muss unglaublich schwitzig sein und ich bete zum Gott des Händchenhaltens das Manu kein Problem damit hat oder es merkwürdig findet. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken. Wir reden später nochmal, ja?" sagt er leise und zieht mich zu sich ran, um einen Arm um mich zu legen. "Machen wir." Ich lehne meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und fühle mich so unglaublich glücklich, das ich gleich platzen könnte.

"Das Essen war echt gut", seufzt Micha als wir das Restaurant verlassen und hält sich theatralisch den Bauch, "und ich platze jetzt." Die Wolken haben sich nach dem Regen wieder verzogen und die tiefer stehende Sonne wirft einen schönen Glanz über die nassen Straßen. Wir laufen gemütlich zur U-bahn und fahren zurück zur Jugendherberge, in der wir übernachten. Als wir das Gebäude betreten und die ersten Mitschüler sehen, die es sich in der Eingangshalle auf dem Sofa gemütich gemacht haben, löst Manu unsere verschränkten Hände, schaut mich dann mit einem undeutbaren Blick an und formt mit dem Mund die Worte "Sorry. Oben?"

Dann dreht er sich zu Micha und flüstert etwas. Dieser nickt kurz. "Dado, wollen wir mal schauen den Tischkicker finden?" "Klar, eh-", Dado blickt kurz zu uns, "dann bis dann, Leute."

Oben in unserem Zimmer angekommen herrscht kurz merkwürdige Stille. "Tut mir leid, das eben. Ich wusste nicht wie und ob du comfortable damit bist, eh-", ich unterbreche ihn,"-mit dir vor allen Leuten aus unserer Klassenstufe Händchen zu halten?" Meine Stimme zittert etwas, aber ich bin noch längst nicht so aufgeregt wie vorhin, "um ehrlich zu sein, überhaupt nicht." Manu schaut mich geschockt und etwas verletzt an. "Aber ich wäre es gerne, und ich glaube da hilft nur tranieren." Ich grinse und strecke wieder meine Hand aus, aber er kommt auf mich zu, umarmt mich und nuschelt in meine Schulter; "Alter, das kannst du doch nicht einfach machen. Warum bist du so süß?" "Ich weiß nicht."

"Patrick Meyer, weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich grad küssen könnte?" OOF. Mein Hirn verflüchtigt sich so schnell aus meinem Kopf, wie sonst nur vor Mathearbeiten. Mit meinen letzten zwei Gehirnzellen schaffe ich es zu sagen,"Dann tu's doch." und schon ist es vorbei. In zwei schnellen Schritten hat mich Manu gegen die Schranktür gedrückt, legt beide Hände an mein Gesicht und hat seine Lippen auf meinen. Und es ist fantastisch. Nur Manu's Brille sticht mir ein bisschen in die Wange. Ich schmelze wie Butter in der Sommerhitze in seine Arme und muss meine um seine Schultern legen damit ich nicht einfach wie eine glibbrige Masse zu Boden fließe. Als wir uns wieder lösen und ein bisschen auseinanderrücken um uns in die Augen zu schauen grinst Manu schelmisch und flüstert, "No homo?" "Du Arsch!" rufe ich gespielt entzürnt, "Du weißt ganz genau das ich gestern Nacht einfach unsicher und nervös war. Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht zertstören." Und schon sind wir wieder am Küssen.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später liege ich auf dem eigentlich viel zu kleinem Bett auf Manu und wir unterhalten uns leise, während ich mit seinen Haaren spiele und er mir über den Rücken streicht. "Manu?" frage ich nach ein paar Minuten Ruhe und hebe den Kopf von seinem Oberkörper. "Ja?" Manu sieht so glücklich aus, wie ich ihn als letztes nur mit seinem neuen Gaming-PC erlebt hab.

"Yes Homo?"

"Yes Homo, Palettchen."

**Author's Note:**

> Habe diesen OS hier etwas spät gepostet, sorry! Hoffe es gefällt euch :D  
> Kudos und Kommentare sind gern gesehen.


End file.
